


whose arms will hold you good and tight when it's exactly twelve o'clock that night?

by lovelosvers



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crush at First Sight, Eddie Kaspbrak Flirts, Fic Exchange, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Has a Crush, Secret Santa, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Third Wheels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelosvers/pseuds/lovelosvers
Summary: New Years Eve, 2019. Richie & Eddie are both third-wheeling. One thing leads to another, they claim the night theirs, and the rest is history!
Relationships: Ben Hanscom & Eddie Kaspbrak, Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak & Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon & Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	whose arms will hold you good and tight when it's exactly twelve o'clock that night?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift for @brendanworks on tumblr. I hope you enjoy!

**_New Years Eve, 2019. 9:38 p.m._ **

Eddie Kaspbrak was alone in his room when the doorbell rang.

“Eddie-bear! Can you get the door?” His mother yelled from the living room.

With a sigh, Eddie dragged himself off the bed and made his way downstairs. He opened the door to find the one and only Ben Hanscom standing in front of him.

“Hey, Eddie!” he said. “Me and Bev are going ice skating, do you want to come with?”

Eddie hesitated. “I wouldn’t want to be a third wheel,” he reasoned. Bev and Ben had started dating a few months ago, and Eddie was becoming increasingly worried they would get tired of having him around.

“Oh, come on, the three of us always spend New Years Eve together. It won't be the same without you,” Ben pleaded.

Eddie thought for a moment and looked at his mother on the couch, then back at Ben. He held up a finger, “Hold on,” he said, and walked into the living room.

“Ma, Ben invited me to go ice skating, can I go?” Eddie asked.

“I suppose so. Just be careful,” Sonia said. Ever since she realized Eddie wasn’t in her control anymore, she had started loosening the leash a little bit. Eddie still wasn't quite used to it, but he appreciated it nonetheless.

Eddie smiled and ran back over to the front door. “I can go. Let me just go get a jacket and my phone and we can head out,” he said. Ben nodded and watched Eddie race up the stairs, and back down seconds later.

“Let’s go!” Eddie said, proceeding to close the front door behind him as he yelled a quick goodbye to his mother.

“Are we picking Beverly up?” Eddie asked as the pair walked toward Ben’s truck.

“Yeah,” Ben said, starting the truck and driving off.

—

“How are my favorite boys?!” Beverly said as she got comfortable in the backseat of Ben’s truck. “Ready for a new decade?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Eddie groaned from the front seat. “Why has everything flown by so fast? Were we not just fifth graders running around on the playground together? And you’re trying to tell me that this time next year, we’ll be halfway through our senior year of high school? I don’t believe it.”

Bev giggled, “Calm down, Eddie. The future is bright, you never know what could happen.”

“She’s right,” Ben said. “This could be the best year yet.”

“Sorry guys, but I doubt it,” Eddie said. They were all silent for a few minutes, the only sound being the rhythm of New Kids on the Block coming through the speakers. Small conversations faded in and out and before they knew it, they were pulling up to the skating rink.

—

**_10:12 p.m._ **

“Miiiiiikey!” Richie whined into the phone.

“What do you want Rich?” Mike asked on speaker.

“Come skate with me! Stan and Bill are being all couple-y and I don’t wanna skate by myself,” Richie complained.

“You know I can’t! I’m watching the ball drop with my parents, it’s tradition!” Mike explained.

“You’re no fun,” Richie said, disappointed.

“Yeah, yeah. I know,” Mike said. “Why don't you go meet someone new? Who knows? Maybe your incessant wishing for a boyfriend will pay off,” he laughed, “You might even get a midnight kiss.”

“I’m not _that_ lucky, Mike,” Richie said.

“You won’t know that unless you actually talk to someone who isn't me, Stan, or Bill,” Mike said.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll ‘socialize,’” Richie joked.

“Atta boy! Text me updates! Love ya, man,” Mike said enthusiastically.

“Love you, too, Mikey. Have fun with your parents. See you tomorrow,” Richie said, blowing an exaggerated kiss and then hanging up.

Richie sighed. _It’s gonna be a long night_ , he thought.

—

**_10:17 p.m._ **

Eddie was just getting his skates on, though Ben and Bev had already left him in favor of the ice. He tightened the laces and zipped up his jacket as he got up, found his balance, and made his way to the rink.

He stood at the edge of the ice next to another boy who looked, not upset exactly, but almost frustrated? _He’s fucking cute,_ Eddie thought.

“Hey, you okay?” Eddie asked.

The boy looked up, unaware someone had been next to him. “Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m fine. Just hate skating alone. My friends over there are a couple and I feel like I’m third wheeling. Our other friend couldn’t come,” he explained.

“Oh,” _should I go for it?_ “I’m third wheeling too…” _fuck it, let’s see where this goes._ “I’ll skate with you,” Eddie said with a shy smile.

“Really?!” the boy brightened. “All right! Let’s go!” he said, grabbing Eddie’s hand and dragging him onto the ice.

—

**_10:20 p.m._ **

“I’m Richie by the way,” Richie said.

“Eddie,” Eddie replied simply.

_Time to turn on the charm, Tozier,_ Richie thought.

“Eddie. A cute name for a cute boy. I love it,” he said.

Eddie blushed, but if anyone asked, he’d blame it on the cold.

“So do you go to Bangor High?” Richie asked.

“Nope, Derry High,” Eddie said.

“ _That’s_ why I haven’t seen you before. I’m sure I would’ve remembered if I had. You’re too pretty to forget,” Richie winked.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were flirting with me,” Eddie said with a smirk.

“Well do you know better?” Richie asked.

“No. I don’t think I do,” Eddie said innocently.

“Oh, so I have a chance then?” Richie said, smiling hopefully.

“Hmm, we’ll see where the night takes us and I’ll let you know,” Eddie said, knowing well enough he’d give this boy a chance any day.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to wow you with my good looks and amazing personality,” Richie said jokingly.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “You’re halfway there, hot stuff,” he said, surprised at his own boldness.

Richie gasped, “The spaghetti man thinks I’m hot? I must be dreaming,” he said.

“Spaghetti man?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah. Eddie, Eddie Spaghetti, Spaghetti Man,” Richie explained, hand gestures and all.

Eddie laughed lightly, “You’re an idiot,” he said.

“A _hot_ idiot,” Richie said teasingly.

“Yeah, yeah, We get it. I called you hot. Move on, funnyman,” Eddie said.

“You think I’m funny, too? Someone phone the authorities because this boy has stolen my heart,” Richie said, putting a hand to his chest.

“Oh, shut up!” Eddie said, blushing furiously. “Come on, let’s race!” he said.

“What do I get if I win?” Richie asked.

Eddie hesitated a moment before saying, “A date. With me.”

Richie”s mouth fell open in surprise, “And if you win?” he asked.

“You pay,” Eddie said, devilishly grinning.

“Well how could I say no to a bet like that? Once around the rink on three,” Richie said.

“One,” Eddie said.

“Two,” Richie said.

“Three!” They shouted at the same time, and off they went.

—

**_10:57 p.m._ **

Eddie won. Richie couldn’t even be upset about it. Which is why they found themselves sitting across from one another in a booth at a small 50’s themed diner down the street.

“So you’re 17, a junior in high school, snarky & adorbale, into guys, and out on a date with _me_ right now? You must be my every wish come true,” Richie said.

“I take it that’s a good thing?” Eddie asked.

“It’s a _very_ good thing. I can’t believe the cutest person alive asked me out. I’m still processing,” Richie said.

“The cutest person alive, you say? Well that’s pretty hard to believe since you didn't ask yourself out,” Eddie said.

Richie choke on his water, “You-“ he struggled, “I’m?” he said.

Eddie burst into laughter and Richie almost fainted at the sight. _He’s beautiful_ , he thought. _I wanna hear that sound forever._

Once Richie composed himself he said, “Wow, Eds, you really know how to talk to a guy. You sure you’re single?”

“Not for long I hope,” Eddie said flirtatiously. “And don’t call me Eds.”

“Why not?” Richie made a pouty face.

“It’s not my name,” Eddie said.

Richie sighed, “Okay…Eds,” he giggled.

Eddie glared at him, but couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from turning up into a smile. “You’re insufferable,” he said.

“Then why are you still here?” Riche challenged.

“Free food,” Eddie said jokingly.

“Touché,” Richie smiled.

“Speaking of food, maybe we should actually order something so they don't kick us out?” Eddie suggested.

“Absolutely,” Richie said, waving a waiter over. “Can we get two hot chocolates with whipped cream and extra marshmallows and a basket of fries please?” he said, as the waiter quickly jotted the order down onto his notepad.

“Nice choice,” Eddie said.

“Only the best for you, Eddie spaghetti,” Richie said happily.

—

**_11:23 p.m._ **

The two boys talked and laughed for some time before their order came. They learned a lot more about each other and they both felt very comfortable in the other’s presence.

Before they started eating, they had a playful little food fight, throwing fries back and forth. The staff eyed them wearily and they decided to settle down before they were forced to leave.

“Do you think our friends are worried about us?” Eddie asked suddenly.

“Nah, if your friends are anything like mine, they’re probably too caught up with each other to notice we’re gone,” Richie said.

“I don’t blame them. I didn’t get it before, but I think maybe I do now,” Eddie said earnestly.

“Yeah, me too,” Richie said, smiling softly. The two just gazed at each other for a few moments, as if studying the other’s face. Richie took a sip of his hot chocolate, stare unwavering. When he set the drink down, Eddie giggled.

“What’s so funny?” Richie asked.

“Nothing, just…stay there,” Eddie said, as he got up and shuffled to Richie’s side of the booth. He sat down and Richie turned to face him, confused.

“You got something, right,” Eddie placed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose, “there,” he said, smiling shyly and licking the whipped cream from his lips.

Richie sat dumbfounded and Eddie started to get up again, but before he could get anywhere, Richie grabbed his hand and interlaced their fingers. “No, no, no. You’re staying right here because my crush just did something cute and I’m short-circuiting,” Richie said.

“Your crush?” Eddie asked.

“Um, yeah! I’m pretty sure that's what you call it when someone gives you butterflies in your stomach and makes your heart beat like crazy,” Richie said.

Eddie looked down, trying to hide his blush, and smiled. “I guess that means I have a crush on you, too, then,” he said.

“That’s the best news I've heard all year,” Richie said.

“Yikes, must have been a bad year,” Eddie said.

“Yeah, well, I have a feeling the next one will be better,” Richie said.

“I think you’re right,” Eddie said.

—

**_11:37 p.m._ **

As the boys got ready to head back to the skating rink and their friends, Richie got a phone call.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom before we go,” he said, grabbing his phone and darting toward the restrooms.

“Hello there, Stan the Man,” Richie said upon answering the call.

“Where are you?!”Stan said, evidently concerned.

“Well, basically, I met a boy,” Richie said.

“A boy?” Stan asked.

“Yes. An amazing boy who is so cute I want to cry and who, by some miracle, thinks I’m cute, too. We met at the rink and we made a bet and so now we’re on a date and I have to pay but I don’t give a shit because he’s actually everything I’ve ever wanted,” Richie rambled.

“Wow,” Stan said, shocked but proud, “That’s great, Rich! I guess that kind of answers my next question, but do you need a ride home? Me and Bill are going back to his house,” he said.

“Nope, I drove,” he said. Stan tried to say something in response but Richie cut him off, “Yes, I’m aware I live within walking distance but I’m lazy, you know this…Have fun at Bill’s,” he said suggestively.

“Beep beep,” Stan said, then hung up.

Richie smiled to himself and walked out of the bathroom.

“Ready to go Eds?” Richie said as he walked up to the table.

“Yeah, perfect timing too. Ben just texted and said they’re leaving soon, I better get back before I lose my ride,” Eddie said.

“My friends left, too. Text Ben and tell him not to wait up. I’ll give you a ride,” Richie said.

“You will?” Eddie asked.

“Of course, it gives me an excuse to spend more time with you. Just text me your address and the Richie Tozier express will have you home in a jiffy!” Richie said.

Eddie opened a new contact page and handed Richie his phone, “Is this just an excuse to get my number?” he asked suspiciously.

“Indeed it is,” Riche said.

“I would’ve given it to you anyway,” Eddie said.

“Couldn’t risk it,” Richie said with a grin.

—

**_11:58 p.m._ **

The car ride home was much more enjoyable than the car ride to the skating rink. Richie and Eddie bonded over their love of music and sang their hearts out karaoke style with the windows down. Eddie felt euphoric, he felt free.

As they turned onto Eddie’s street, they both felt sad the night was ending. Eddie didn't want to go back to his house. He never did, but especially not now, because he might not have known it yet, but with Richie, he was already home.

“So this is it,” Richie said.

“Yeah,” Eddie said, unmoving.

“Before you go, ah-“ Richie scratched his neck nervously, “I asked you earlier if I had a chance with you, and well, it’s the end of the night and you owe me an answer,” he said.

“It’s midnight, Rich,” Eddie said, turning to face him and placing a hand over the one Richie had on the center console.

“What? That’s not-“ before he could finish, Eddie kissed him gently on the lips. He put his other hand to the back of Richie’s neck and pulled him closer. And although the fireworks were going off in the sky miles away, it felt like they were right here, in the front seat of Richie’s car. The kiss lasted nearly a minute before Eddie pulled away, flushed and smiling sweetly.

Richie, not knowing how to react, said “So is that a yes?”

“Yes, you idiot,” Eddie said dreamily.

“Well, in that case, this is the year all my dreams come true,” Richie said, unable to stop grinning.

Eddie chuckled fondly, “Happy New Year, Rich.”

“Happy New Year, Eds.”


End file.
